HouseOfHannibal's Prompt Fics
by Fantom Of The Fiction
Summary: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Jack Crawford/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs/Freddie Lounds, Bella Crawford/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Beverly Katz, Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter.
1. Hannigram

Hannibal takes Will to the National Cherry Blossom Festival in Washington D.C.

Prompt: pizzatime221 said: "HANNIGRAMMMM"

It's the beginning of April and Hannibal tells Will that he has a surprise for Will that he knows he'll like. Will really wants to know what it is, and pouts and mopes about when Hannibal refuses to tell him. Will even tries not speaking to him, but that doesn't last long.

Hannibal and Will get in Hannibal's car and drive for an hour. They end up in Washington D.C.. Will still hasn't put two and two together, but he's getting excited.

Hannibal parks in a parking garage and the two walk down the streets for a while. After ten minutes, Hannibal tells Will to close his eyes, and he reluctantly does. Hannibal makes sure to hold Will's hand really tight; he doesn't want Will to hurt himself or feel lost. Will tries to sneak a peak, but Hannibal catches him.

After a couple more minutes, Hannibal tells Will to open his eyes and Will sees his surprise: Hannibal has taken him to the National Cherry Blossom Festival.

Will is stunned. He had been wanting to go for ages, but never got around to it because he either didn't have anyone to go with or it was too late to go when he remembered.

They walk along the path by the water, Hannibal blowing his nose every so often because he's allergic to pollen but took Will to the Festival anyway. He was sure to bring his allergy pills with him; he might have to take another one soon.

They sit on the grassy hill right under a Cherry Tree after they get lunch from a food stand. It was getting warm out, so Hannibal takes off his suit jacket, loosens his tie, unbuttons the first button, and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. When Will's finished eating his lunch, he reaches up to the tree and pulls a small flower off of a branch. He puts it behind Hannibal's ear, and Hannibal takes a handful of flowers off of the branch and puts them all throughout Will's curls.

After they're ready, they continue on with their stroll. Hannibal reaches up and tugged on a branch, sending a shower of pink cherry blossoms down onto Will. Will is happy, smiling, laughing, and Hannibal pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures of his happy Will. He sets them as his phone background.

Hannibal asks a passerby to take a picture of him and his Will. The passerby agrees. In a rare surge of confidence, Will asks Hannibal if he can get on his back for the picture. Hannibal hesitates, but agrees. He shrugs off his suit jacket and places it on the ground next to them and Will jumps onto his back.

They're both smiling and laughing and happy and in love, and the passerby takes the picture.

Hannibal and Will get it framed.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Bellannibal

Hannibal never calls her Bella. Here's why.

Prompt: trashmikkelsen said: wwite more bellannibal please thank you

Hannibal doesn't call her Bella. He calls her Phyllis, because that is her name. Bella is what Jack used to call her. But she is no longer Jack's wife, so why call her something that is not her name?

They decide this a few days after Bella's divorce with Jack is finalized. She and Hannibal can finally be together in a non-taboo relationship ; they can finally be open and tell people about it.

They're getting themselves ready for the opera when the topic comes up. Hannibal realizes that he doesn't know her maiden name, and he tells her this.

She tells him that she was born as Phyllis Rose Miller. Hannibal decides that that is how he is going to address her as: Phyllis Miller.

It's a very simple decision, no need to discuss it. Phyllis only gives him a look when he introduces her to his Opera companions as Phyllis and not Bella. She smiles, knowing that each day, she's getting farther and farther away from what her life with Jack was.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	3. Hannigail

Abigail scraped her knee when she climbed over the wall at the Facility. Hannibal takes care of it.

Prompt: pearce27 said: Is it wrong to want Abigail and Hannibal to have this highly sexually frustrated relationship

Hannibal knows that Abigail will climb the fence of the rehab center. He knows that she will come to his office. And he knows that it's her knocking on his door just then.

He opens it and sees that she's slightly disheveled. He asks her if something happened, and she tells him that she fell when she climbed the wall and scraped her knee.

Hannibal tsks and lets her hobble into the room. He tells her to sit down and he'll find a bandage and antiseptic.

He returns to the room to see her sitting in his armchair. He doesn't know why, but it sends a chill up his spine.

He walks over to her and kneels on the ground before her. She extends her leg and props it up on his upper leg.

He cleans the wound off with a dampened paper towel, holding her knee firm in his other hand.

Her skin is soft and smooth and he rubs circles on it with his thumb while he cleans the wound. She says that it doesn't hurt, but he knows that she is lying. She wants to show him that she can be strong.

He picks up the bottle of spray-antiseptic and warns her that it will sting. She braces herself and he squirts a bit of it on the wound. She hisses and her leg twitches, her foot sliding up his leg, just centimeters away from his groin. She does not move her foot. He laughs breathily, saying that he told her it would sting.

He unwraps the bandage and places it on the wound, pressing it around the edges to secure it. Then, just out of curiosity, just to see what she would do, he places a light kiss on the bandage. He can feel her tense, but she says nothing. Nor does she move her leg.

He runs his hands down her leg and grasps her ankle, placing her foot on the floor.

"All better." he winks.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	4. Hannibloom

Alana has some news for Hannibal.

Prompt: ibelongtorocknroll said: Hannibal and alana! :D

Hannibal Lecter has a soft spot for young children. Alana discovered this when he wasn't opposed to attending her niece's fifth birthday party. In fact, he seemed quite excited.

When they arrived, her niece, Molly, became quite taken with Hannibal. She pulled him over to the crafts table where eight other little girls were learning to make flower crowns. Molly demanded that he stay with them and learn to make a crown, which he responded to with an enthusiastic yes after he received an approving nod and smile from Molly's mother.

Molly had placed the finished flower crown on Hannibal's head and he placed his finished one on her head. She squealed and clapped and jumped around, beaming from ear to ear.

She included him in all of the games, danced with him to some incessantly annoying children's music that she seemed to love, and when Hannibal and Alana had to go back home, she cried and held onto his leg for dear life. Hannibal also seemed sad to leave her, but promised her that he would be back one day and handed her the present he got for her. It was a simple necklace with a pendant in the shape of an "M" on it.

Alana would never know that the little girl reminded him so much of his little sister that he once had.

Later that night, Alana came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed, snuggling up next to Hannibal.

"You were great with Molly today." she tells him.

"Was I? I thought I was just being friendly."

"That may be, but you were still great with her." she smiled.

They sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence, Hannibal reading a book on psychiatry.

"We've never talked about having kids." she told him.

Hannibal set his book down on the nightstand and turned his head to look at her. "That is very true. Why haven't we?"

"I don't know. Never came up."

They had been married for almost a full year, and they had never even discussed the topic of starting a family.

"Would you like to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, I'd like to talk about it now."

"Alright. Is there something on your mind?"

Alana sighed. "Us bringing a life into this world would be difficult. We're both practicing psychologists and are rarely ever home. If we had a baby, one of us would have to be home with it for the first few months until we could get someone to watch it for us."

"You and I both make enough money on our own to support the two of us, perhaps even a third. Taking a few months off would not be as tragic as you believe."

"But I don't want to have to stay at home."

"Then we could take turns every day or every week. I don't see a problem."

Alana huffed and sat up. "But I don't know how to take care of a baby, Hannibal."

"Then we would learn. I am also very unfamiliar with raising a child, but that's part of being a parent."

Alana looked at him. "Do you want to be a father?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Do you want to be a mother?"

A smile crept up onto Alana's lips. She nodded.

"I feel as though there's something more to this conversation."

Alana's smile grew wider. She nodded again.

Hannibal's face dropped and his eyes widened. "Alana…"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hannibal, I'm pregnant."

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	5. Katz and Dogs

Will has feelings for Beverly.

Prompt: Anonymous said: Will and Bev, please:)

Will is envious of Beverly because she's everything that he wants to be. She's strong, assertive, and brave. Will orders pizza online so he doesn't have to talk to the pizza place on the phone, for God's sake.

Beverly knows that he's shy and antisocial, so she helps him. She's very gentle and patient and polite and she tells him how she gets herself through things like this, because after all, she used to be afraid to talk to the pizza place on the phone, too.

One day, he lets slip that he has feelings for someone. Beverly doesn't know that that someone is her. She likes to think that it's Alana.

So she shows up at his door one day with pizza and wine. She declares that she's going to help him get this mystery girl.

They sit on the floor by his fireplace surrounded by his dogs for hours. She's giving him advice, he's taking it all in, trying not to be embarrassed about talking about his crush to his crush, and they're both getting tipsy off of grocery store wine.

She gets very chatty when she's drunk, and tells Will that she would totally date him. That sobers him up for a moment.

He doesn't know if it's the wine or what she just said or if it's her drunk crooked smile or the fact that she looks so good with her hair in a messy bun or a combination of all of them, but he leans over and plants a kiss right on her lips.

She doesn't know how to react at first, but then it all clicks. And she kisses him back.

They wake up the next morning with hangovers and their clothes strewn about the room and dogs all around them, and the first thing they do when they make eye contact is laugh their asses off despite their hangovers and kiss each other again.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	6. Beverly and Will's Dogs

Beverly takes care of Will's dogs for the weekend.

Prompt: Anonymous said: katz and dogs

Beverly sometimes thinks that it was selfish of Will to drop all of his dogs on Alana. Alana has a life. Will doesn't. Will goes to work and comes home. Alana goes to work and goes out with friends and does things for work. She's a psychiatry professor. She has essays to read and grade. She doesn't have time to take care of Will's dogs.

So that's why she's not surprised when she looks at her phone and sees that Alana's asked her to take Will's dogs for the weekend. She sighs and doesn't even ask why, just says sure.

She's anxious for Alana to arrive with the dogs. She's babysat a few dogs in her life, but that was when she was a teenager. Had dogs changed since then?

When Alana drops them off, she looks like a mess. Her hair is a wreck and she looks like she hasn't slept in days and she's actually wearing sweatpants. Beverly raises an eyebrow and Alana tells her that she has thirty research papers that she's been grading since the day before and she's only through seven of them. Beverly wishes her good luck and closes the door. She turns around and look at the dogs that are staring back at her. She doesn't even know their names.

Beverly has no idea what to do with them. Alana hadn't brought their food with her. Shit. How much food can six dogs eat in one weekend? She had no idea.

Three hours later, her apartment was filled with dog supplies. She had bought two bags of food and one new toy for each dog. She figured she'd let them camp out in the living room, so she set up a bunch of spare pillows and blankets on the floor.

That night, she sits in the living room with the dogs, watching Animal Planet. She didn't know if the dogs would even pay attention, but they seemed interested with the animals on the screen. A couple of them even barked back to the dogs that barked on screen.

The next day, she brings the dogs to a dog park that's about 45 minutes away from where she lives. She's got nothing to do that weekend anyway, so why not?

She lets the dogs run around and play. Winston sits by the front gate, whining and scratching at it. Beverly doesn't worry about it; the gate is closed and no one who owns a dog would let him get out.

One of Will's little dogs, Millie, trots up to Beverly, holding one of the tennis balls she had brought along. It looks up at her intently and drops the ball at her feet, wagging its tail. Beverly picks up the ball and tosses it a few feet forward. Millie runs, picks it up, and brings it back to her. Beverly smiles and gets up off the bench and starts running with Millie. The two play fetch for a few minutes before Will's other dogs join in, and soon it's a huge game with dogs that aren't even Will's. Winston even joins in for a minute before going back to sit at the gate.

That night, the dogs sleep on Beverly's bed, and when Alana comes to pick them up the next day, Beverly tells her that she can bring the dogs over any time. She had fun.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	7. Hanniford

Hannibal makes breakfast the morning after.

Prompt: Anonymous said: Hannibal x Jack

Hannibal turned the stove on to high. Hannibal was making breakfast for him and his guest. It was eight o'clock in the morning; Hannibal always woke up then, even if he had just had a night full of heavy lovemaking.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of vacuum-packed meat. He was going to make his guest the perfect breakfast, which meant using the best meat he had for breakfast - or, rather, his second best meat. His guest had already eaten the first best that night.

Hannibal set out the pans and various other utensils he would need to cook up breakfast.

As he was cutting the meat, his guest shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning." his guest mumbled.

"Good morning, Jack." Hannibal responded.

Jack gave him a quick kiss on his neck. "Sleep well?"

"Superbly. And you?"

Jack smiled. "Wonderfully. This is a very nice sweater."

"Thank you. Miss Katz still has my suits, so I've had to supplement my wardrobe recently and thought to try something new."

"You should wear sweaters more often. You look very good in them. Although, you look better with nothing on." he whispered in Hannibal's ear.

Hannibal growled in response, and Jack chuckled.

"Would you get out some glasses and plates and set them on the table in the dining room?" Hannibal asked.

"Sure. Where are they?"

"Cabinet above the coffeemaker."

Jack retrieved the glasses and plates and set them down on the dining room table. When he returned to the kitchen, he saw that Hannibal was preparing the eggs.

"How do you prefer your eggs? Scrambled, sunny side up, hard boiled, soft boiled, poached, or as an omelet?"

"Scrambled, please. Extra dry."

Hannibal picked up one of the eggs, tossed it in the air, and had it land perfectly on the side of a spatula, cracking it directly in the center over a bowl. He looked to Jack, waiting for approval.

"Very impressive, Dr. Lecter." Jack said. "How many times did you have to do that before you could perfect it?"

"Too many times." Hannibal grinned.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	8. Hannibloom Cont'd

Hannibal and Alana rejoice in the knowledge that she is pregnant.

Prompt: Anonymous said: Can you continue your hannibloom fic with the having the baby :D

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hannibal, I'm pregnant."

Hannibal stared at her, eyes wide. He was speechless.

"Hannibal?" she asked quietly.

A smile began to form at the corner of his lips. Then, it widened. He threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "Oh, Alana. Pregnant? A baby?" his cheeks hurt from smiling.

She nodded, smiling, tears in her eyes.

Hannibal kissed her. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. "I… I don't know what to say, Alana. I'm ecstatic."

Alana laughed. "I don't know what to say either."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. That's why I took you to Molly's birthday party. I wanted to see how well you would do with kids. You never said you hated them, but you never told me that you were good with them."

Hannibal ran his hands through her soft hair. "Do you know the sex yet?"

"No, I need to wait a little longer. A couple more weeks. We can go to the appointment together, if you'd like."

"I would love that." he beamed. He looked down to her abdomen where their little baby was developing inside of her. He moved down to press a hand on it. "Hello, sweet one." he said gently. "I'm your papa. I can't wait to meet you." he smiled again and pressed a kiss just where their little baby was growing. "I love you." he whispered. He moved back up to cup Alana's face in his hand. "And I love you, too." he told her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Freddigail

Freddie and Abigail have a day out.

Prompt: grahamology said: i would do a satanic ritual if you'd write me some abigail/freddie or any female character/freddie

"Freddie, I'm so bored here. There are no girls my age here and it's so lonely." Abigail complained.

"I could take you out, if you'd like." Freddie said.

Abigail's ears perked up. "Would you really?"

"Of course. I know I would hate to be stuck up in a place like this for days on end. Is there somewhere you'd like to go?"

"Oh. Um. I'm not familiar with Baltimore. Do you know any good places?" she sat up on her bed, excitement growing.

Freddie smiled. "What are you hoping to do? We could go for a walk, go to a coffee shop…"

"Walk." she said quickly. "A walk. Walking would be nice. Then… then coffee?" she asked sheepishly.

"IWe could talk around D.C. for a while. We can get ice cream, too, if you'd like."

Abigail nodded and got dressed and met Freddie outside of her room. Freddie signed her out and they drove to the place that Freddie had in mind. It was in Washington D.C., so it took them a while to get there.

They walked the streets of Georgetown, looking through the various shops and boutiques. The two stopped in Georgetown Cupcake and each bought a cupcake. Red Velvet for Abigail, Salted Caramel for Freddie. Abigail took a bite of hers, reveling in the deliciousness of it, and didn't notice that she got a bit of icing on the tip of her nose. Freddie laughed and wiped it off with one finger and Abigail blushed.

Freddie and Abigail continued checking out the various shops and stopped in one that both were drawn to the second they saw it. It was a jewelry store called Charm. They walked up to a small stand with various colored bracelets on it and tried on a few. Freddie told Abigail that she would buy her one and to pick one out. It was a nice surprise for Abigail, being able to pick out something that she actually wanted as opposed to things being bought for her where someone guessed her size and if she would like it.

She ended up choosing a silver and gold one, and Freddie decided to buy a purple and blue one.

Freddie returned Abigail to the Facility later on that night after getting dinner.

"We should do this again." Freddie said. "Today was a lot of fun."

Abigail smiled. "It was, wasn't it? Thank you for taking me out today. I really enjoyed it."

"You're very welcome, Abigail." she smiled and gave Abigail a hug. "Have a good night."

"You too, Freddie."

And with that, they parted ways.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


	10. Bedannibal

Bedelia always wins.

Prompt: psychiatristdumaurier said: How about bedannibal. :)

Prompt: Anonymous said: Hannibal and Bedelia

"It would seem Jack Crawford is less suspicious of me than you are."

"Jack Crawford doesn't know what you're capable of."

He watched her. "Neither do you."

And she watched him back. "And you, Dr. Lecter, don't know what I'm capable of." she said slyly.

Bedelia uncrossed her legs, her foot just barely missing Hannibal's. She stood from her seat and walked out of the room. Hannibal watched her retreating form. He waited for her to return.

When she did, she was holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. His session had ended only moments ago. She returned to her seat and set the glasses and bottle in between them on the table they were sitting next to. She watched him.

Moments passed. They did not break eye contact until Hannibal leaned over and filled the glasses with wine.

Hannibal could see the smirk in her eyes, although her lips did not show it.

He handed her a glass and she took it. Her fingertips brushed over his. He shivered.

They sat there in silence.

She will always be victorious.

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
